


Open For You (We Should Be One)

by targaryen_melodrama



Series: Now That You Keep Me Warm [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Sam Wilson, Bottom Sam Wilson, But it isn't a PWP per say, Developing Relationship, First Time, Light Smut, M/M, POV Sam Wilson, Top Bucky Barnes, there's not much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryen_melodrama/pseuds/targaryen_melodrama
Summary: Bucky made him feel...warm. Warm and good and safe. Sam tried his best not to question it.Most days, he doesn’t even remember to.





	Open For You (We Should Be One)

**Author's Note:**

> You really don't need to read the first fic of this series to get this one, but you're definitely welcome to. That first fic is about Sam and Bucky getting together. 
> 
> Much thanks to my favourite beta, as always. (The one good thing about being away is that I get to send you quasi-smut to look over).

If it wasn’t for his own harsh breathing and the general noises of people bumbling around in his rez, Sam would think he’d died and ascended.

“Good,” he slurs, “ah!ー _so_ goodーwait, whoa, slow down!”

“You okay?”

Sam is instantly disappointed when Bucky’s fingers slip out of him and feels a frown forming on his face. He opens his eyes and finds Bucky looking at him, his hair framing his flushed face.

“I didn’t say _stop_. I said slow down.”

“My bad,” Bucky says before he pecks him on the lips. “Wanna try again?”

“Yeah.” Sam reaches for the lube. “A bit more of that, maybe? Oh and I really don’t like this brand. It’s way too...gooey.”

“It’s _lube_ , Wilson.”

“So? I liked the liquidey one better. And we’re not arguing about that again,” he adds quickly. “Get back to it, Barnes,” he orders with a vague gesture to where Bucky’s hand is resting on his inner thigh.

Bucky gives him a smirk that goes straight to his gut.

“Yes, sir.”

*  
 

The thing is, Sam has done this before. He’d fooled around with a few guys from the track team in high school, and lost his virginity to his high school girlfriend. And though he likes to stay in and hang out with friends more than he likes going out, Sam hasn’t been completely _inactive_ in college either. But like most things, it’s different with Bucky.

They took everything ridiculously slow. Sam’s interactions with Bucky before they got together had mostly consisted of banter and bickering, so Sam hadn’t expected Bucky to be so open and so gentle with him.

Sam _should_ have figured it out earlier and probably would have if he wasn’t so busy being freaked out and excited at the same time.

That first time, while Sam was still dazed, his lips still tingling, Bucky had led them out of the pool, holding his hand and shutting down anybody’s questionsーeven their friends’ーbefore Sam even had to say a word.

Later, much later, when they got around to having a proper sex talk, Bucky had made an effort to clean his room when Sam came over. (In the three and a half years he’d known Bucky, Sam had never seen his room be clean. _Never._ ) That evening, Sam had made his mom’s hot chocolate recipe, Bucky had made Kraft Dinner. Sitting cross legged on Bucky’s bed with an episode of _The Good Place_ running in the background, Sam had felt more comfortable talking with Bucky about what he was open to and what he wanted, what he liked and disliked, than he was sometimes was thinking about those things on his own.

After their talk, reassured and excited, Sam had fallen asleep in Bucky’s arms.

Bucky made him feel...warm. Warm and good and safe. Sam tried his best not to question it.

Most days, he doesn’t even remember to.  
 

*  
 

“Come on in sweetheart, it’s cold.”

Sam flushes at the pet name, but quickly steps in and shuts the door. He kisses Bucky hello, removes his boots and takes a look around the apartment like he does every time he comes over.

Bucky had talked about moving out of rez last year. Lucky for him, his sister’s friend’s parents owned a cute little townhouse in midtown that they only used during the summer. Becca’s friend had graduated the year before, and his parents let Bucky rent the upper floor for a decent priceーNew York City decent that is.

“Did you walk here?”

“Yeah,” Sam says. “Not my best idea. In a week it’ll be too cold for me to do that anymore.”

“Do you want something to warm you up? I can make some coffee and I got leftover chili, if you wanna eat something.”

Sam feels his cheeks warm up. “Not exactly. Not now anyway.”

“Oh?” Bucky shuts the fridge door and makes his way to Sam, an easy smile stretching his lips. “D’you have something else in mind?”

“Yeah, actually.” Sam shows him the black plastic bag he’d brought along with him. Bucky looks down at the bag then back at Sam, his smile growing.

“Is this aー”

Sam can’t help smiling back. “Why don’t you look and find out?”

Not five minutes later, Sam is laid out on the bed under Bucky, shirt off and pants undone, being kissed within an inch of his life.

“What,” Bucky asks breathlessly while trailing kisses down Sam’s neck, “made you get those?”

“Well I was watching videosー”

Bucky raises his head, his eyebrow shoots up. “Videos, huh.”

“Shut up. They were actual _educational_ YouTube videos. Sex tips.” Sam’s cheeks are warming up again. “The one I was watching was about, uh, bottoming. The guy recommended that set of butt plugs ‘cause of the different sizes. Good forー”Sam gasps when Bucky sucks a bruise into his collarbone “ーtraining.”

Bucky stops kissing him all of a sudden and blows a harsh breath on Sam’s neck. Sam would be worried if he couldn’t feel just how much Bucky seems to like the idea of _training_.

“You like that idea, Barnes?” He knows Bucky can hear the smile in his voice even though he can’t see it.

“I like that idea, Wilson.” Bucky swallows hard before he looks up at Sam, eyes serious. “That what you want?”

There it is, right on time. That feeling that takes over Sam’s chest and his stomach. Bucky’s always asking, _making sure_ , _checking in_ and Sam never knew just how much he needed that, even when he’s about ready to explode with how much he wants it.

“I want it.” Bucky’s eyes darken and the words come out before Sam can think about it. “I want you. Bad.”

Bucky looks at him some more, and Sam feels his entire body go hot. “Let’s start training, then.”  
  


*  
 

The good news: one, they use two butt plugs out of three. Two, Sam doesn’t think either of them have ever come so hard.

The bad news: one, Sam is not gonna be comfortable sitting down tomorrow. Two, when they were done, Bucky had cleaned him up and all but tucked Sam in, then kissed his forehead before wrapping his arms around him. Sam had felt something both sweeter and stronger than what he’d felt when they’d used the plugs earlier

(Sam’s pretty sure he knows what feeling is.)

(It’s love.)  
  


*  
  


No one talks about your  _third_ time. Sam will never understand why.

Your first time can be pretty good or a disaster. Sam and Bucky’s had been somewhere in the middle.

Your second time can be awkward. You might think you’re readyー

( _“We don’t have to do it again if you’re not ready.”_

_“I’m ready, Buck, don’t worry about it.”_

_“I’m gonna worry. The second anything goes wrong, Sam Wilsonー”_

_“I’ll tell you.”_ )

ーand overestimate what you can handle.

_(“Waitーshit. Shit.”_

_“You alright?”_

_“Yeah. No. Fuck. Stop looking at me like that!”_

_“Like what?”_

_“I can see the ‘I told you so’ all over your face.”_

_“There’s nothin’ on my face. Come on, I’ll help you out.”)_

Your third time, Sam is finding out, is usually just right.

“Back out whenever, okay sweetheart? We don’t have to rush anything.”

Sam finds that hard to believe, considering every single one of his nerve endings is on fire, but he nods anyway, knows Bucky can see him even in the low light of his bedroom. He wants that wrinkle to disappear from Bucky’s forehead, wants to go back to the way his cheeks were flushed and his mouth was slack, the most beautiful sounds coming from his throat.

“I’m ready, Buck,” Sam says. He knows Bucky doesn’t like it when he tells him not to worry. “Really ready.”

By now, Sam knows the drill. He keeps his body relaxed, takes deep breaths and soon enoughー

Oh. _Oh_.

“How are you feelin’, sweetheart?”

“Good. Perfect,” he amends when Bucky starts moving. “Perfect, Buck. _Fuck_. Perfect. Fucking perfect.”

“Good,” Bucky groans against his neck. “Goodー _God_ , Sam.”

Sam would agree, but it’s getting harder and harder to speak. It’s not like they haven’t done things like this together, but _God_. The discomfort of the first time is gone. The worry of the second time is gone.

Sam tries to tell Bucky as much, tell him it’s good, better than he thought it could be when Bucky looks up and every thought Sam had melts away.

There are more wrinkles on Bucky’s forehead, but he doesn’t look worried, quite the opposite. His eyes are closed, little gasps leaving his lips and Sam could die right here and die happy, watching pleasure dance on his boyfriend’s face.

Like he knows Sam is looking, Bucky opens his eyes. “Still good?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Iー” Sam stops when starts Bucky rolling his hips. Is Sam supposed to be able to express coherent thoughts when he does  _that_?

“You what sweetheart?”

“IーfuckーI like it. Love it. Buck,” Sam says, helpless. It seems like the English language is escaping Sam’s grasp, with only a few words remaining, all on the tip of his tongue. “Bucky. Fuck,  _Bucky_.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Bucky’s eyes meet his and Sam doesn’t think he can do this much longer. Not with Bucky holding his gaze like this, saying everything.

Seeing everything.

Not with Bucky’s hands sliding up his body to grab his hands and lace their fingers together.

Not with everything he feels for Bucky right there, written all over his body for Bucky to see.

Not with Sam seeing the same in Bucky’s eyes, hearing those same feelings in Bucky’s voice, tasting those same feelings on Bucky’s tongue, feeling those feelings on Bucky’sー

“Fuck, baby, fuck, _fuck_. I’mー”

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs, lips a breath away from Sam’s. “Do it. I’ve got you.” Bucky pecks his lips, kisses his nose, both cheeks, then kisses his lips again. “Come on darling, I got you, I gotー”

Sam hears himself shout, but it feels distant, like every other thing that isn’t blinding, debilitating pleasure.

Soon enough, he hears a broken moan from Bucky and feels his body shudder over his.

Nobody talks about how perfect your third time can be, and it’s a damn shame.

* 

“So?”

“What do you mean, _so_?”

“Better than butt plug training?”

Sam turns in Bucky’s arms to face him, though he can barely see his face in the darkness. “I’m really fucking comfortable right now Barnes, but I _will_ leave this bed.”

“Great.” Bucky kisses his cheek. “When you do, bring the bag of chips from the kitchen with you?”

“I can’t believe I’m dating you.”

“I know. I can’t quite believe it either.”

Sam sighs. “You gotta stop that. You can’t say something like that to compensate for every dense thing you say.”

Bucky smiles. “It’s not compensating if I mean it.”

This time, Sam expects it when that warm feeling swoops in and takes over in his chest and his stomach. He couldn’t keep pretending to be mad at Bucky if he tried, so he gets closer instead, gives in to temptation and kisses Bucky.

“Yes,” Sam whispers when they separate.

Bucky matches his quiet tone. “Yes what?”

“Yes, this was better than butt plug training.”

Sam hears Bucky’s chuckle and realizes two things at once. One, that warm feeling hasn’t left his body yet. Two, he’s stopped questioning how safe he feels when he’s like this, wrapped up in Bucky’s arms.

He doesn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't ready to leave shy,anxious!Sam and worried,loving!Bucky yet. 
> 
> (Also, I'd like to thank not only God but also Jesus that I managed to write light smut without dying).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments make my day, feel free to leave some if you are so inclined :) 
> 
> Title from Bedroom Wall by Banks. 
> 
> I am on [Tumblr](https://targaryenmelodrama.tumblr.com) if you wanna drop by!


End file.
